Better than Him
by TheYesBarrage
Summary: Nnoitora's younger brother may have been kicked out the espada but did something that seems to have gained Aizen's attention. What happens when Nnoitora and Szayel concoct a plan for Nnoitora to gain the respect his brother has.


**A story I came up with because I fucking love Bleach. I own no one but Homura Jiruga. Everyone else is property of Tite Kubo. Enjoy :]**

"There is something very off about that new guy in squad 3." Toshiro Hitsugaya said sitting out of the Squad 13 barracks talking to Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Ah well with what's been going on in that squad, I understand your feelings of uneasiness" Ukitake said placing his hand on Toshiro's shoulder. "It seems as if only bad things follow that squad. First Ichimaru , then Captain Amagai, but I'd like to believe this new guy isn't deceiving them. I'd like to believe that maybe they found a genuine guy."

"Yeah but something about the guy seems off." Toshiro said looking down.

"Well we haven't gotten to know him yet...he's going to seem weird..and a stranger until we introduce ourselves" Shunsui said fixing his hat so it covered his eyes.

"Did Head Captain even say who checked this guy in?" Toshiro asked

"No but he said the people were very trusted"

"He said the same thing bout Amagai..look how he turned out."

"Well in Old Man Yamamoto's old age...judgement may be fading but it's not like him to make bad choices...not like this..not putting us all at stake...someone else has got to be helping his judgement." Ukitake said pushing his long white hair out of his face. "But let's not judge just yet..Let's get to know this new guy." Ukitake said smiling.

"Are you up to it buddy?" Shunsui asked

"Are you kidding? I've rested most of the day. I think I'll be fine."

"You sure? I can't have you just passing out on me"

"Don't worry Shunsui..I shall be fine" Ukitake said with his typical warm smile.

"You guys go ahead..I have paper work to do because I have a feeling Rangiku didn't do anything today...as she doesn't do anything most days" Toshiro said before shumpooing away. Ukitake and Shunsui went on their way but was stopped midway by Nanao, Shunsui's lieutenant.

"Captain..just where are you going?" She said pushing her glasses up so they didn't fall off her face.

"Oh sweet Nanao..worried about me are you?" Shunsui said smiling at her

"Ugh No! You have work to get done" She said glaring at him.

"Well Jushiro and I were going to welcome the new guy..make him feel like he belongs." Shunsui responded "I'd invite you but I don't want him to think that he can have you..you are my sweet Nanao after all" Shunsui said bending down to kiss Nanao's cheek but she slapped him in the face with her book and looked at him disgusted.

"I told you once, I've told you a thousand times, this relationship is strictly business" She said pushing her glasses up again.

"But it could be so much more" Shunsui said rubbing his cheek

"No. Not now. Not ever" Nanao said shaking her head "I trust you will be watching him?" Nanao said looking over at Ukitake.

"Of course..he won't get out of hand" Ukitake said smiling widely.

"To think the sick one has to think of the mentally unwell...why..this is just cruel. If anything he should be watching for you...but he might be to drunk to do anything of the sort..you really are a good friend Jushiro" Nanao said putting her hand on Ukitake's shoulder.

"Well I assure you he's not any sort of trouble for me. We've been friends for years for a reason" Ukitake said smiling and waving Nanao off as he and Shunsui were on their ways. They walked up to the squad 3 barracks and saw the new captain sitting out alone cleaning off his Zanpakto. His long black hair was flowing in the wind. The sun perfectly reflected his milk colored skin and he was wearing his usual large smile. He has such large teeth but they aren't there to judge appearance.

"Captain Jiruga!" Ukitake said walking over waving.

"Call me Homura" The man corrected smiling over at them.

"Okay Homura...why are you outside the barracks and not getting to know your squad mates?" Shunsui asked.

"They don't seem to like me to much" Homura said frowning his light purple , almost lilac colored eyes becoming a cloudy shade of dark purple. "Even the lieutenant seems wary of me and the only thing I said to him was hello."

"Well you have to excuse Izuru. He has had rough patches with Captains of this squad in the past." Ukitake said sitting down next to Homura.

"I've heard but there is no reason to be wary of me.. I assure I'm not like the others..I'm how you should say..one of a kind."

"Well you truly seem it...hey would you like to have a drink with me and Shunsui?" Ukitake asked.

"Yeah just let me finish polishing Santa Maria."

"Is that the name of your zanpakto?" Shunsui asked

"Yes"

"Such a strange name for such a odd looking zanpakto" Shunsui said examining it noticing it had a long black handle with two crescent shaped arcs back to back on it.

"Well if all Zanpakto looked normal..what would be the point of having them."

"That's true" Shunsui said with a smile. Once Homura was done cleaning off his zanpakto he put it in its holder and followed Shunsui and Ukitake to get drinks. They entered the drinking house and sat at a table in the corner by the door.

"I hope you aren't a light weight..the last captain we invited out got drunk over one swig" Shunsui said nudging Homura in the ribs.

"I can hold my sake..believe me" Homura said smiling widely.

"Good to know." Shunsui said laughing a bit.

"So tell us, have you spoken to anyone in your squad at all?" Ukitake asked

"No. I tried to get order they all ignored me and walked into the barracks. I could hear them talking about, saying I looked to frail to be a captain, that something about me didn't sit right with them. I can't lead unless I have the backing of my group but my group doesn't even want me." Homura said frowning a bit "But I assure you, I will gain the trust of my squad..whether they like it or not."

"Aggressiveness..It might be for the best..they need a little kick after all they've been through."

"I won't be to aggressive..but it'll be enough so they know who's boss"

"It's the best way to go" Ukitake said looking over at Homura. "Can I Ask why your hands don't come out of your robe"

"It's to long for me..but I prefer it this way. I look skeletal if my hands were to show" Homura said giggling a bit pulling the sleeves up to show Ukitake and Shunsui how skinny he is.

"You need to eat more. Or maybe drink..sake keeps the weight on" Shunsui said with a hearty laugh

"Well I trust you guys are going to try to fatten me up"

"Or at least make you less skeletal" Shunsui said snorting a bit. "I could break you in half"

"Oh don't underestimate me. I may be small but my power is great"

"And I believe it because you wouldn't be picked as a captain if that wasn't the case."

**-Meanwhile in Las Noches-**

"Nnoitora..come here" Aizen said leading Nnoitora, his 5th ranked espada into his private quarters.

"Yeah?" Nnoitora said looking annoyed.

"Your brother...has infiltrated the Soul Society"

"And I care why?"

"Because no one told him to do it. He cares so much about getting back into these ranks he's taking things into his own hands..it's quite admirable..maybe you should be more like him..it's amazing , I made you both but yet you are so different."

"Tck" Nnoitora said curling his upper lip a bit "I hope they find him and kill him...he's just trash."

"Now now..jealousy..is not what I tolerate" Aizen said holding his hand out to which Nnoitora fell to the ground. "You should be proud of him..if he makes it back..he can teach you to do a better job." Aizen said putting his hand down and kicking Nnoitora out of his room. Once Nnoitora regained his composure he walked down the halls til he was stopped by another espada.

"Hello Nnoitora. I heard about Homura. The soul society..he's going to get found out" Nnoitora turned around and was faced with Szayel Apporo.

"Tck. I hope he is. He is disgusting."

"I see you feel the same about him as I do about my own brother."

"Homura is nothing but a waste of skin. He thinks he's doing something but he really isn't. He deserves to die...I only wish it was at my hands, on my blade, it would make it that much more significant.

"Well..all we can do is wait..wait for him to be found out..wait for the others to get here. So much blood is going to be shed..I'm sure Lord Aizen is having a field day about it."

"Tck. Whatever" Nnoitora said getting annoyed.

"Nnoitora, I have a new experiment...would you care to be my test subject"

"Not on your life."

"But it could win you points with Lord Aizen" Szayel said slyly.

"Hmm" Nnoitora said thinking a moment.

"Come now. It will be great..I promise you" Szayel said taking Nnoitora and leading him to his lab. Nnoitora soon found himself slowly regretting this but not fully, because he will do anything to earn points, and seem more worthy of accommodation than his brother.

**-20 minutes later-**

"Szayel you idiot what have you done to me?" Nnoitora screamed getting off the examination table.

"Well it will wear off in a good 4 days, that's the good news." Szayel said trying to calm Nnoitora down.

"Four fucking days! That is wasted time I could be using to train harder to better myself. I can't train this way. I barely have strength to lift up Santa Teresa!" Nnoitora said trying to push Szayel away but failing. "You made me fucking human. But why?"

"I just thought of the perfect idea. Those fools, they haven't come here yet, being Lord Aizen is still plotting to get that one girl, you can help make the process faster...think of how much he'd adore you if you did that..you are mortal and they've never seen you before, they should accept you." Szayel said licking his lips. "But you only have 4 days to do this..so I'd say you hurry up now."


End file.
